Mio per Sempre
by Ale-chan
Summary: Una carta de Death Mask para su padre.


Buenas noches, padre,

Han sido muchos años ya, ¿no le parece? Muchos años desde que me jalaba de la mano por toda la calle central; desde que miraba con insistencia las enormes y opulentas casas que bordeaban la costa. Usted siempre miraba esas casas, padre, pero nunca volteaba a verme a mí. Ni siquiera cuando tropezaba o cuando giraba mi rostro hacia atrás, añorando el poder jugar con los niños del pueblo. No. Usted siempre le mostraba una sonrisa vacía y torpe a esas casas que la única respuesta que le daban era un seco silencio que usted parecía interpretar como la música más celestial.

¿Se acuerda, padre? ¿Qué me arrastraba por las angostas y empinadas calles? ¿Que cuando llegábamos a lo más alto de la ciudad de Taormina, yo alzaba mi rostro para divisar de entre la copa de los árboles alguna pisca de la bahía? Era un niño muy bajo, padre. Pero usted nunca me alzó para que pudiera apreciar el mar.

Algo que sé que recordará es el cementerio, padre: el lugar donde usted trabajaba. Era un lugar pequeño y desordenado. Las tumbas se encimaban unas sobre las otras hasta el punto en el que todas quedaban irreconocibles. A veces, las flores se pudrían y tenían que tirarse. Otras, las lápidas crujían y se desplomaban por lo que había que limpiar los restos de metal y piedra. En las tardes, los niños ociosos llegaban a jugar ahí, y era entonces que usted los correteaba con una larga rama de salix. Yo tenía que ayudarlo en todos esos deberes. Espero que también recuerde eso.

Recordará, entonces, que en mis tiempos libres solía jugar entre las tumbas. Me paseaba una y otra vez por los angostos caminitos de tierra, fingiendo que leía los epitafios. (Usted nunca me enseñó a leer, padre. Me pregunto si usted sabrá.) Eran tardes aburridas, padre. Pero siempre me llevaba con usted. "¿Para qué lo quieres llevar a la escuela?", le decía a mi madre. "Nada de lo que aprenda allá le servirá. Vivir de los muertos: eso es lo que debe de aprender. Eso es lo que le dará de comer." Mi madre solo bajaba la cabeza y murmuraba "Tienes razón, cariño." Así era siempre: callada, dócil, temerosa. Más muerta que viva. Supongo que por eso se casó con ella, ¿no es así, padre?

¿Qué habrá dicho ella de lo ocurrido en esa fría noche de invierno? ¿Se lo habrá mencionado siquiera? Sabe de lo que le hablo: de ese día en el que anocheció muy temprano y que pude ver entre mis juegos a varias lucecitas flotando por el cementerio. Le pregunté a usted, padre: ¿qué eran esas lucecitas? Usted no contestó.

Y usted nunca más volvió a verme a la cara.

Nosotros no teníamos mucho dinero, padre, y nos juntábamos con los de nuestra calaña en la ladera del monte. Ese año el invierno fue especialmente duro y en todas esas casitas pobres encendíamos pequeños fuegos en el centro de nuestras habitaciones. Tratábamos de ser muy cuidadosos; sabíamos que aquel fuego podía matarnos. Desafortunadamente, nuestros vecinos no fueron tan considerados como nosotros.

Usted ya no podrá recordar esto, padre. Me desperté a mitad de la noche, víctima de la travesura de una de esas lucecitas. Al principio pensé que me había seguido desde el cementerio pero cuando me levanté y vi que la luz no estaba sola, supe que algo extraño había pasado. Los dejé a ustedes durmiendo y salí de la casa, buscando el origen de las luces.

No tardé en encontrarlo. Los fueguitos azules venían todos de la misma dirección: una columna de fuego no muy lejos de nuestra casa. Chispitas doradas flotaban a mi alrededor, se posaban en trozos de madera o de papeles sucios y extendían el fuego mientras algunos afortunados lograban escapar.

Debió de haberlo visto, padre: veintenas de lucecitas delineando espirales en el aire, llamándome de un modo que tardé mucho tiempo en comprender. Aquello era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida. Fue por eso que no regresé por ustedes, padre.

Porque la muerte que revoloteaba frente a mis ojos era demasiado perfecta como para ser ignorada.

Esa noche yo descubrí el lugar al que pertenecía.

¿Lo ve usted, padre? ¿Entiende ahora por qué no regresé?

No diré que lo siento porque no es así.

Tampoco diré que lo he extrañado porque nunca lo necesité.

Le envío esta carta solo para agradecerle que me llevara tantas veces al cementerio. En aquel momento esas visitas me parecieron sosas y sin sentido pero fue gracias a ellas por las que logré convertirme en lo que soy.

A final de cuentas, usted tuvo razón, padre: yo no necesitaba ir a la escuela, yo estaba destinado a vivir de los muertos.

Ignoro si usted podrá leer esta carta, padre, pero no se preocupe. Yo mismo me encargaré de leérsela en voz alta.

Lo único que tengo qué hacer es abrir el sobre, sentarme en una cómoda silla y recitarle sus palabras a la angustiada cara incrustada en la pared de mi Templo.

Mío para siempre,

Death Mask.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Alooo! Bueno... escribí este fic para el concurso del foro Yume wo SSY "A mi padre..." que consistía en escribir una carta de un personaje hacia su padre (jo! yo digo). La verdad que esta cosa superó mis expectativas (XD que, en realidad eran muy bajas), así que decidí publicar esto aquí también. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
